El primer encuentro
by alberto-M
Summary: Loke, un empresario de éxito, necesita una secretaria. Y justo iba a encontrar a una mujer excepcional para ello.


**Espero os guste esta historia, fue difícil crearlo con las reglas del reto n.n**

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto _Primer encuentro/Impresión_ del Foro _Grandes Juegos mágicos._ Universo Alternativo.

 **Lugar sorteado:** Cafetería

* * *

Una mujer de pelo rosa y de pequeña estatura, y con un vestido de color blanco lleva unos papeles entre sus brazos mientras camina por los pasillos hasta el despacho de su jefe.

—Aquí tiene los presupuestos del mes pasado, al día como siempre —dice la pequeña pelirrosa con su característica timidez, mirando a su jefe. El hombre que comanda la empresa se gira para verla, y con una encantadora sonrisa recibe los papeles.

—Muchas gracias, Aries —dice el hombre joven con su sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar un poco a Aries—. Puede retirarse —la chica asiente y se marcha.

Ese hombre de encantadora sonrisa, pelo naranja y algo alborotado, unas gafas que le dan un toque más atrayente a su ya atractiva apariencia y un caro traje se llama Loke. Su nombre es conocido en el mundo de la construcción como el empresario del León por su audacia a la hora de conseguir clientes para su empresa de construcción, Fairy Tail. Desde joven ya se caracterizaba del resto de chicos con su inteligencia, su amabilidad hacia todos los que no traten mal a las personas... Y su personalidad de mujeriego que floreció en cuanto le dio la pubertad.

—Si, los balances están bien —dice Loke hojeando todo el informe de Aries, para luego observar el montón de papeles que se han empezado a acumular y suspirar: mirando el calendario que marca que hoy es lunes veinte de Septiembre, han pasado ya seis días desde que su última secretaria se despidió debido al encuentro de un trabajo mejor remunerado en una de la empresas de la competencias, Sabertooth S.L. Y necesitaba una secretaria que ayude a la empresa en sus quehaceres diarios. Y tiene un plan que realizar para encontrarla.

—Loke-sama —dice un hombre abriendo la puerta y sacando a Loke de sus pensamientos. Es un hombre alto y delgado, de piel morena y con un traje elegante aparte de que lleva siempre unas gafas de color verde. Respecto a su peinado, lleva el pelo dividido en dos decorado con unas trenzas de color rojo.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido Cáncer?

—Natsu y Gray están discutiendo en la cafetería, al parecer Gray tiene unos planos para un hotel y dice de hacerlo de hielo, y Natsu... Bueno, digamos que no comparte la idea.

Loke suspira nada más escuchar los nombres de Natsu y Gray. El primero, con su sueño de construir edificios que le ayuden a hacerse un nombre en el mundo y así encontrar a su padre Igneel; y el segundo que crea hoteles de hielo en honor a quien le enseñó todo sobre la arquitectura, Ur, nunca se llevan bien y eso muchas veces ocasiona que cierta pelirroja llamada Erza Scarlet les de un escarmiento.

—Este par, mejor pongo orden antes de que la supervisora Erza se entere —dice Loke cuando escucha dos golpes—. Demasiado tarde —suspira.

Necesita ya una secretaria.

OoooOoooO

El plan era simple: después de terminar su jornada laboral el lunes, había puesto en la calle carteles buscando personal y había quedado el viernes a las 20:00 en estar en la cafetería de la calle central de Magnolia para allí entrevistar a los candidatos al puesto de trabajo de secretaría. ¿El por qué hacerlo ahí? Porque los pequeños niños llamados Gemi y Nimi vinieron con Lucy, y el día anterior a colgar los carteles le mancharon todo el despacho y tardarían en limpiar ese rotulador permanente de todas las paredes. En dos horas han pasado un montón de personas interesadas en el puesto: un hombre de pelo azul al que se le veía que jugaba con las mujeres, de nombre Bora; un terrorífico hombre de pelo blanco llamado Brain; una impresionante mujer que vestía provocativamente, de nombre Sorano...

Ninguno ha llegado a ser tan bueno como él se esperaba, había fallos de apariencia o de personalidad que estropeaban la imagen de cada uno de los candidatos. Pero en cuanto llegó la ultima candidata a entrevistar, Loke casi escupe el café de la sorpresa.

Su pelo era de un rosa un poco más oscuro que Aries, aunque más corto; tiene un rostro algo blanquecino en el que es difícil ver emoción alguna, y vestida como una sirvienta. Loke podía ver que el traje resaltaba todas sus curvas a la perfección: caderas, pechos, cintura...

—"¡Es una mina esta mujer!" —piensa con una sonrisa de medio lado, para luego ladear varias veces la cabeza para quitar eso de su mente—. "No Loke, sé justo y entrevístala como a todas las demás" —se levanta y saluda a la mujer—. Bienvenida señorita, disculpe que no estemos en un ámbito más privado.

—No pasa nada —dice la mujer, Loke ve su curriculum: Su nombre es Virgo, ochenta y nueve de...

—"¿Espera, por qué puso sus medidas? No importa eso, debo ser profesional" ¿Cómo se ve en el trabajo? —tras la pregunta de Loke, Virgo se cruza de brazos, nadie sabría que estaba pensativa y un pequeño suspiro que Loke puede reconocer como queja sale de sus labios.

—Me veo como una persona eficiente, trabajadora y obediente. También como alguien que siempre veras bien aseada y arreglada para no enfadarte como jefe mío que puedas ser... ¿Me escuchas?

No, Loke no estaba escuchando porque detrás de sus gafas sus ojos se dirigían a los grandes pechos de Virgo. Su ropa era tan ajustada que casi podría decir el contorno de su sujetador.

—Si esta ropa no le gusta, puedo cambiarme.

—No, me encanta, no te preocupes —dice Loke meneando la mano en señal de que no deba preocuparse... Luego ve que Virgo ya tenía la ropa lo suficientemente arremangada como para dejar su esbelto cuerpo al aire hasta la altura del pecho.

—Oh, entonces lo dejo —dice Virgo dejando su ropa como antes, mientras Loke y los demás clientes varones admiran su cuerpo desde sus adentros—. Perdóname por actuar sin tu consentimiento.

—Bueno, eres muy obediente y eso es algo que valoramos mucho en el trabajo —dice Loke leyendo el curriculum—. Aquí pone que durante dos años estudió cursos de empresa y también estuviste los dos veranos anteriores trabajando en practicas para una empresa pequeña.

—Si, mi sueño siempre ha sido trabajar bajo las órdenes de uno de los más poderosos empresarios de construcción.

—Ya veo —dice Loke con una sonrisa en el rostro—. "Bien, ahora puedo colar esta pregunta" —piensa riéndose para sus adentros. Una de las tácticas de ligoteo que Loke aprendió era camuflar alguna pregunta entre la entrevista de trabajo—. ¿Cuáles son sus aficiones? Es para evitar las aficiones que puedan perjudicar las relaciones entre los compañeros.

—Sólo tengo una afición: que me castiguen.

Loke mira a Virgo sin creerse mucho lo que ha dicho, mientras que la chica le mira sin mostrar emociones.

—Perdone por mi insolencia pero, ¿a qué se refiere con eso?

—Que me aten a la cama, me azoten fuerte y me digan cosas sucias como castigo por las malas acciones que haga.

Vale, Loke había preguntado porque creyó haber oído mal, pero el que lo haya dicho, y la cara de los clientes que les oyeron demuestra lo contrario.

—También puede castigarme si usted me pilla desnuda sin su consentim...

—¡Ejem ejem ejem! —tose Loke un poco para que no termine la frase y se vuelva al cauce de la situación, y luego mira a Virgo—. ¿Qué experiencia tiene en el campo de la secretaría, aparte de lo expuesto aquí?

—He ayudado a mi princesa, Lucy, en diversas acciones como archivar documentos, el uso de programas informáticos, organización, atención al cliente...

—Ya veo... —dice Loke leyendo el curriculum de Virgo—. De todas las personas que han venido aquí, usted es la más cualificada para el puesto. Queda contratada, el lunes a las ocho en punto empieza su jornada —sonríe.

—No le defraudaré, y si lo hago le daré mi látigo para que me castigue —dice Virgo seriamente, mientras una gota aparece en la nuca de Loke.

—"Esto va a suponer un pequeño problema" Ahora, le haré una pregunta: ¿por qué ha puesto sus medidas?

—Quería que me castigase por mi insolencia y mi vanidad por recrearme en mi cuerpo, pero no ha funcionado.

—Ya... veo —dice sin saber cómo responder a esto.

OoooOoooO

Han pasado tres años desde que se conocieron. La relación laboral entre ambos ha avanzado en gran medida, confiando el uno en el otro para apoyarse o incluso Virgo ayuda como puede a Loke.

Pero sobretodo en el ámbito del placer han mejorado, pues desde hace año y medio empezaron una relación. Loke saca la cabeza de su despacho, mira a ambos lados y se coloca mejor la corbata de su chaqueta y camisa sin abrochar. Virgo se coloca mejor su traje de sirvienta para luego taparse con un abrigo para que nadie en la calle la vea vestida así. El traje de sirvienta lo tiene a petición del mujeriego para realizar la fantasía favorita de Virgo: el amo y la sirvienta, y también se realizaba la fantasía favorita de Loke: hacerlo en el trabajo. Era un sueño hecho realidad para ambos.

—No hay nadie, Virgo.

—Por supuesto que no hay nadie, dio vacaciones a la empresa por el día de Navidad.

—Soy meticuloso desde que hace seis años estaba con una chica y vino su hermana gemela ignorando que le di vacaciones —dice Loke con una sonrisa nerviosa al recordar ese momento—. Casi me cortan mis partes con los cuchillos de la cocina —Virgo sale del despacho de Loke después de él.

Loke sonríe mientras cierra la puerta de su despacho, donde se oyeron todo tipo de sonidos en ese lugar, durante decenas de minutos y aprovechando que era festivo y dio vacaciones provocando que sólo ellos dos, Virgo y Loke, estén listos para sus acciones carnales.

—"Agradezco el día en que el destino me hizo conocer a una chica como Virgo" —piensa mientras cierra la puerta y acompaña a Virgo a su casa juntos.


End file.
